Sun Dance of A Vampire
by Dragonclaw
Summary: This is about a young vamprie girl meeting a young sarafan boy and them falling in love.
1. Default Chapter

Sun Dance of A Vampire

By Dragonclaw

Disclaimer: I don't own soul reaver. The only thing I own is razgirl, the others are my friends. 

Chapter One: The river and tree

The sun had almost set and I need to go hunting. It had been sometime since I had been out of the clan walls. My good friend Andy was coming along. Just to watch over me. For some reason no one believes I can take care of myself. I can, I swear. I have never gotten into trouble, but yet people think I can't take care of myself. Someday, I should just go off without them, but that would only piss them off more. That's all I need. Andy may take her boyfriend along. His name is Simon. He is from Lord Raziel's clan.  He second in comand. I am also a child of Lord Raziel, my name is Razgirl. Andy my good friend is a child of Lord Turel and Aqua another of my friends is also from the same clan. Aqua's boyfriend Tabris is from the clan of Dumah. The strongest out of us. Ok, so I lied about not getting in trouble, because I just did. I climb the wall to get out of the clan. The guards had to be out today. So to get out, I had to climb the wall. It was really a pain, since I am not a child of Lord Zephon. God, can those people climb. Sometimes, I can even believe it. They are just so good at it. That's something I going to have to ask a child of Lord Zephon to teach me.Andy told me to met her by the river and the Big tree right by Lord Turel's clan. It was to be about a hour long walk from here, but Andy knew. Since she was always over at my clan flirting with Simon. God, those two should get a room sometimes. As a walked into a open field. I saw a pack of wolfs. They didn't bother me and I did the same back to them. Was theright thing to do, plus I have to be on my way. I need to feed big time. I broke into a run, so I could get there a little faster. I came to the big tree and there was my good friend Andy. Alone with out simon this must have been a first. She turned to me. The look on her face was pure sadness. What could have happened? 

Author notes~

        Do u like it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sun Dance of A Vampire

By Dragonclaw

Disclaimer: I don't own soul reaver. The only thing I own is razgirl, the others are my friends. 

Chapter Two: 

I ran up to her. She only shook head. I coulds see tears running down her face. I could almost feel her pain, her sadness. I could see it in her eyes and just the way she lead up againest the tree. I could alone stand there and stare. In the back of my mind I wanted to ask, but yet I did not want to hurt her by bring it up. She looked me right in the eye.

Andy: He is missing.

Razgirl: Who?

Andy: Simon! The love of my life. 

Razgirl: Is he not with Lord Raziel?

Andy: No, I got a letter from Lord Raziel saying he is gone missing.

Razgirl: I am so sad to here this. 

Andy: What if he is dead?

Razgirl: I am sure he not dead. Fox is really strong. I am sure he is ok.

Andy: His name is Simon. I Am sure the Sarafan have him. They going to kill him!

Razgirl: No they are not. I am sure that someone will save him.

Andy: Who? No one knows where he is? 

Razgirl: I know of a Sarafan camp. It's far and it would take 2 days just to get there on foot. 

Andy: We have to save him. 

Razgirl: Listen Andy it would take 2 days just to get to the camp and what if we got there and Fox was not there? 

Andy: That's just something we are going to have to deal with than, but I have to do something. Here we can go back to our clans and pick up clothes and other things. We think we can use on your trip. 

Razgirl: Hey I never said I was going, but this does seem really important to you. So I will go, but this is the last thing I get pushed into by you. You understand?

Andy: Oh, great. Now we can save Simon. Oh and his name Simon, not fox. 

Razgirl: God, it's just a name and he doesn't care about it. 

Andy: Call him Simon!

Razgirl: Yeah, whatever maybe in my next life.

Andy: What did you just say?

Razgirl: Nothing. Hey, don't look at me like that. 

Andy: Whatever, I will met you here next sunset. 

Razgirl: Do you want me to ask Aqua or Cliff if they want to come?

Andy: No, we need to keep this to us.

Razgirl: Ok, see you later than.

Andy: Bye.  
  
    I should go back, but I need to feed. I knew where there was a town and it was close. I would hunt there. The town was small and it was almost light. I would have to make this quick. I ran to the town only to find it was burn down. As I turned around to head home. There was three sarafan knights. There had to be two young sarafan knights and on older one. This had to be training for them.  One of the younger ones was really cute. Why am I thinking this way? He is human. What should I do now? I am going to have to run. They started moving close. I turned and ran for it. I have never gone so fast in my life. I climb up a cliff and jumped into a cave. I saw them run by. I ran back to my clan and climb over the wall. I still had not feed, but I was going to have to get some of that caned blood. At least that what help me a little. So I had to walk up to the store that had it. I tried to get it cheap but the store owner said no, so I payed the normal price. As I walk back to my room. I run into Lord Raziel. He was watch the sun rise. This was not like Lord Raziel to be around the sleep quarters. I found myself staring right at him. I could not help myself. He turned around and looked me right in the eyes. I couldn't move. Should I run? I guess I should knee, but I could not get myself to do this. He than walked right passed me not saying a word and took one of the hallways down. All I could do was sigh and get on my way back to my room. When I finally got back to my room. I laid down and sleep right asleep or as close to sleep a vampire can get.The next night would prove to be most fun.   
  
            As I awoke the next night. I grab what I need and headed back out to the trail to tree where I was to met Andy. This walk did seem to take very long this time. There I saw Andy dressed up and everything.   
  
Razgirl: Hey!  
Andy: Good now we can get going.   
Razgirl: Do you really want to do this?  
Andy: Yes! Now come on. We don't have all night.  
Ragirl: Ok, fine.   
  
            So we headed down the path. We didn't say much either. Finally after Five hours of walking. We came to a group of rocks. Andy and I thought it would be a good idea for us to set up camp here. She of couse had the blood we need. We each go a glass of it and sat down. After about an hour. It was starting to get light outside. We put up are tents and went to rest and wait for the night to return, but none know to us a lizard look troll was watching us. 

I slowly awoke because it was beginning to get dark. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the lizard. This lizard was trying to look under my shirt. Ok, this is one thing I would not stand for. I got up and hit as hard as a could sent him flying backwards into a tree. Andy woke up and look at me really funny.  
  
Razgirl: There was a lizard trying to look up my shirt.   
Andy: What are you talking about?   
            

The lizard got back up and walked right back to us if nothing had happened.  
  
Lizard: Hello Ladies. I am Kraid.  
Andy: What ca we do for you?  
Kraid: Well, I would love to see one of you ladies naked.   
Andy: That it I have had it with you.   
  


Andy gets up and starts beating the crap out of him. This is was unlike Andy. Who normal never beatins the crap out of stuff. So I was rolling on the ground laughing. Kraid was on laying on the floor in pain. Andy walked back to the rocks and kicked one and it hit kraid right in the balls.   
  
Andy: Score! Point for Andy.   
Razgirl: Relax you killed him.   
Andy: He is not died yet.  
Razgirl: He died. I going to move him off the road so no one steps on him and gets him               on this shoes.   
Andy: Lets get back to the trail. So we can free my Simon!  
Razgirl: Ok here we go again.   
Andy: He like the best vampire in the world, Better than anyone you could ever date.  
  
            This went on for hours. I have heard it all before anyway. So I was really not listen to it. We would soon be getting close to the camp. Finally after two hours of listen to and go on about fox. We made it to the camp. There was no way we were going to get insie that camp tonight. There had to be 20 sarafan watching over the camp. We would have to try to get in. When day broke. There would be less Sarafan out. I climb up into a tree and I was followed by Andy. We would have to stall up here to day. I could see over the camp and there in a cage with fox. He was also roped to a log. I couldn't help myself.  
  


Razgirl: Look it's Fox on a stick and he even in a cage.   
Andy: What? No, my poor Simon. I told you to call him Simon.   
Razgirl: I like calling him Fox.   
Andy: But his name is Simon.  
Razgirl: I don't care. We need to want for day break and be quite.   
Andy: Fine!   
  
             Andy moved around in the tree and that of couse shaked the tree. I begin to loss it and feel right out of the tree. I landed on top of  a Sarafan. It so happened to be the one I thought was cute before. We just stared right at each other, but the other Sarafan knights hearing the noise came runing right to us. This was not good. They pointed there swords right at me. This maybe the end for me.  
  
  
Author notes:

   So did u people like it? Review please! I write faster the more reviews I get.   
      Dragonclaw


	3. Chapter 3

Sun Dance of A Vampire

By Dragonclaw

Disclaimer: I don't own soul reaver. The only thing I own is razgirl, the others are my friends. 

Chapter Three  
  
            I looked right back up at the Sarafan and slowly got up. The Sarafan I had landed on looked up at me and than got up himself. He looked at me and than turned around to the other Sarafan.   
  
Cute Sarafan: Relax men. She is my friend.  
              
            They put down there weapons and when back to eating. This took me by shock. He turned around to face me now. Did he just want to kill me himself or what? 

  
Cute Sarafan: Are you ok?  
Razgirl: I am fine. Thanks. Why did you help me? Do you not know who or what I am?  
Cute Sarafan: *laughs* I know what you are. You are a vampire right.  
Razgirl: Yes I am and you are not going to kill me?  
Cute Sarafan: No, I really like vampire. What is your name?  
Razgirl: My name is Razgirl and yours is?

Cute Sarafan: Andrew. What are you doing here?  
Razgirl: We are looking for a friend.  
  
Just now Andy falls out of the tree.  
  
Andy: Who are you talking too? Oh my god! Sarafan!  
Razgirl: Relax. This is Andrew. He my friend.  
Andy: yo can't friends with a Sarafan. Yor father would flip. Plus we are here to save Simon.  
Razgirl: Oh yes Fox.   
Andrew: Is he one of the Vampire we have?  
Razgirl: Yes Fox is one of them.  
Andy: His name is Simon not Fox.  
Razgirl: Whatever.

Andrew: Right, I can't do anything for you.   
Razgirl: I am not asking you to do anything.   
Andrew: here it's almost day and the sun is almost out. Wy not come into my tent and sleep?  
Razgirl: Thanks. What if the other find out I am a vampire?  
Andrew: Don't worry I will cover you.  
Razgirl: Thanks.  
    
      For a Sarafan Andrew was nice. We got into his tent and we both found a palce to sleep.  
  
Andrew: I have to go keep a look out so stay here to I come back ok?  
Razgirl: Sure.  
   
        Andrwe got up and left. I had just found somewhere to sleep when andy begins to talk to me.  
  
Andy: Razgirl you still awake?  
Razgirl: I am now.  
Andy: Good, what should we do about Simon?  
Razgirl: Wait to night fall.  
Andy: Ok, What are we going to do about Andrew?  
Razgirl: Leave him alone and leave with Fox.  
Andy: His name is Simon but I give up with you.   
Razgirl: That's fine by me.   
Andy: Do you got the hots for Andrew?   
Razgirl: No!   
Andy: I think he got the hots for you.  
Razgirl: Just go to bed!  
Andy: Fine!  
  
         Finally I got some sleep or what sleep vampires can get. When I woke up it was almost night and Andrew had came in and when to sleep. I got up and when over and woke Andy up.  
  
Andy: Is it Night? Time to get Simon?  
Razgirl: Yes and yes.  
Andy: Yaay!  
Razgirl: Quiet….  
  
       I turned around and look at Andrew one more time. I had an idea. I could take him back to my lcna and turn him into a vampire. I look around and found some rope and a bag. There was horse that we could get way with. I tried up Andrew and put him into the bag. He was still asleep. Humans can sure sleep a lot. Anyway we got out of the tent I placed Andrew on top of a horse and when over to free Simon and some oher vampires. We killed the other Sarafan and we let simon out and we jumped up onto the horse and rode off. When we got far away from the camp we slowed down and this woke up Andrew and he begin to move.  I opened the bag and let him out.  
  
Andrew: What is going on?  
Razgirl :You are coming back with me.   
Simon: That's breaking the rules Lady Razgirl.  
Razgirl: I told you just to call me Razgirl.   
Simon: You are Lord Raziel's child.   
Razgirl: So I want to be call Razgirl and nothing more.   
Andrew: You are? Wow. What are you doing out?   
Razgirl: I climb over the wall and got out that way. I break rules all the time.  
Simon: She is truly a handful for Lord Raziel.  
Andy: Simon I love you.  
Simon: I love you too. Hey what happened to that Lizard?

Razgirl: Andy happened. She beat the crap out of it.   
Simon: Andy you think you over did it a little?  
Andy: No not at all. That lizard knew that was coming.   
Razgirl: She over did it in other words.  
Andrew: What are you going to do with me?  
Razgirl: I think you would make a good vampire.  
Andrew: Ok, so yo are not going to eat me?  
Razgirl: No, I am not going to eat you.  
Andrew: Thank you.  
Simon: What are yo going to do with him?  
Razgirl: I am not telling you.   
  
            We had now gotten to Turel Clan and Andy kissed simon goodbye and left. We went by to my clan. Knowing that I was going to get in trouble I didn't say I thing. Than Simon turned to me.  
  
Simon: Get going. I say I got ou by myself.   
Razgirl: Thanks   
  
            I let Andrew go and got off the horse and went over to the wall and began to climb and andrew somehow followed me and run down the hallway and reach my bedroom and pulled Andrew in. We fell on my bed and with him on top of me. I pushed him off and closed and locked me door.   
  
Razgirl: Now it's time I turned you into a vampire.  
Andrew: Ok, what do I have to do?  
Razgirl: Just relax. Oh and remove your shirt it's easyer that way.  
  


           He removed his shirt. What I great chest he had. I got near his neck and know him this may hurt a little. I slowly put my fangs into his neck. It was good to have real blood again. I pulled out and it was truly good. I saw him fall into a sleep soon he will be a vampire. What will my father think? Just than someone knocked on my door. It was my father. Lord Raziel. Did I tell you he was my father. Well it's not really that important. I put sheet overandrew and opened the door. My father came in and pulled off the sheet and looked at me?  
  
Raziel: Who is this Sarafan?  
Razgirl: Well…..   
  
Writers Notes~  
      Do u people like?  
                  Dragonclaw


End file.
